Propiedad Española
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: Y el italiano en el fondo pensó." ¿Que tal si lo que esta allá afuera es lo que siempre estuve buscando? Lo que necesitaba para llenar el vacío o por lo menos hacerlo mas soportable. Eso seria increíble ¿no?"


**_Este fic participa en el Reto #2: "Tipos de relaciones, ¡al azar!" del foro Otaku Love._**

 **Advertencias: Yaoi, Chan, quizá algo de OoC, T por la boca de Romanito. Diferencia de edad.**

 **Capitulo único: Vacío**

Era un día "normal" por decirlo de alguna manera, la misma aburrida rutina de toda la vida con las mismas personas haciendo cosas que las personas aburridas hacen. Romano, la representación humana del Sur de Italia estaba muy consciente de eso, porque a su corta edad de apenas unos siglos (quizás más) estaba asqueado y aburrido de todo.

Había escuchado miles de veces que eran cosas de la edad, que eso solo era una etapa, que todo iba a estar bien. Todos se lo habían dicho; España, Bélgica, su hermano, Hungria...incluso Holanda se lo había dicho. Pero ninguno de ellos comprendían lo que sentía, el vacío que experimentaba cada día y el desazón que lo invadía al despertarse por la mañana.

Cuantas veces había querido dejar su camino a la mitad, otras tantas había querido darse por vencido porque estaba cansado de pelear contra sus demonios todos los días, y ni se diga sobre los días en los que simplemente se daba cuenta de que era un desperdicio que en realidad no tenia ni propósito para estar allí.

Por lo tanto...Si, a la corta edad de unos 500 años o más la parte sureña de Italia estaba tan casada de toda la realidad que lo rodeaba y tan seguro de que no había ninguna razón para quedarse en tal mundo que intento lo que ninguna nación había intentado antes. Un derecho reservado a humanos. El suicidio.

Y asi, con sus propias manos se atrevió a intentar aquello...pero no funciono. Las naciones no pueden morir. Una condena inmortal.

Romano se resigno a vivir en un lugar tan podrido como lo era aquel, no le quedaba otra alternativa, pero cada día se encontraba peor y todos lo habían comenzado a notar.

–¡Roma~el jefe volvió!

El italiano miró con aburrimiento a España. –Bastardo, recuerda que ya me independice de ti. –protesto con descaro. El mayor forzó una sonrisa.

–Si...es cierto. ¡Pero no por eso te quiero menos~!

–Ya, pero yo te odio así que apartate.

–Roma, no seas tan cruel con el jefe.–se quejo la nación española, sus ojos verdes brillaban y su sonrisa siempre presente flaqueaba. Su ex-subordinado era cruel la mayoría del tiempo. Una mirada cortante fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.

El español suspiró, ¿de que le servía ir a visitar tan seguido a Romano si este se negaba a hablarle con sinceridad? El sólo lo quería ayudar, a pesar de las décadas que tenían juntos sentía que todavía no era parte de su mundo. Y el quería entrar en ese mundo reservado para el sureño, quería verlo y sentirlo...Quería que Romano se volviera su mundo entero.

Con cansancio vio al italiano caminando a la sala de su casa, su mirada recorrió la espalda de este pensando en lo mucho que había crecido en los últimos años. Ahora tenia la apariencia de todo un jovencito de 17 años. Él, por otro lado, era una nación vieja con heridas y escaces aunque su apariencia fuera la de un chico de 25 años.

–Bueno...no te molestare más entonces. Me voy en una hora, Prusia vendrá a recogerme.

–¿Y que? ¿Se van a ir a un pub para emborracharse y perder el conocimiento? Que bajo has caído bastardo.

–¡Aww~ Roma! Que lindo por preocuparte por mi.

–¿¡Q-Quien dijo que me preocupas?! Por mi tirate de un puente.

Y la conversación acabo con un español golpeado y un italiano enfurruñado con el mundo entero. Pero esa no era una escena desconocida para ninguno de los dos.

El tiempo pasaba, y como prueba de ello tocaron a la puerta. Romano se tuvo que parar a abrir, así que de mala gana fue a la puerta y quito los cerrojos.

–¡Te lo advierto rata albina! Si intent...–y las palabras del malhumorado italiano se perdieron en su garganta cuando en lugar de encontrarse con el albino problemático y egocéntrico se encontró con un niño de cabellera rubia y ojos azules.

Quizá se quedo mirándolo mas tiempo del que se consideraba adecuado, cuando se quiso dar cuenta el prusiano se hayaba detrás del niño sonriendo arrogantemente. –¡Oh, pero a quien tenemos aquí! Ro-ma-ni-to. ¿Como te trata tu vida independiente?

Romano lo fulminó con la mirada. De sobra entiende que se refiere a que necesitaron ayuda (la ayuda de ese egocéntrico) para ser libres y poder juntarse nuevamente Italia del Norte (su hermano) e Italia del Sur (el mismo).

–¿Quien es el niño?

–¿Ah? ¡El es mi no tan asombroso hermanito menor! Una nación nueva... ¡Alemania!

–Ale...manía... Aja. Que interesante, hurra por ustedes. Ahora ya llevnse al bastardo español.

Y después de las despedidas y esas cosas que ponían al italiano sumamente incomodo por fin esas tres personas se alejaron hasta perderse en la obscuridad. De nuevo todo en la casa del chico era un silencio inamovible que lo consumía lentamente.

Todo se volvía a reducir a obscuridad, inferioridad y abandono. Nada cambiaba para él.

Otra vez se sentía completmante vacío.

Quería llorar, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir necesitaba un halo de esperanza en esa trsite realidad suya, algo que le permitiera seguir avanzando, algo que lo hiciera sentir mas vivo o que por lo menos le diera una razón para considerar una fortuna el vivir.

La puerta sonó.

El italiano la ignoro.

Volvió a sonar la puerta.

No abrió.

Seguía sonando una tras otra vez.

Seguía sin moverse de su lugar. ¿Que tal si lo que había estado buscando tan desesperadamente se encontraba afuera?

Volvieron a tocar.

Abrió la puerta.

Un español con mirada verde brillante y su sonrisa siempre presente flaqueaba. Su respiración acelerada y entrecortada delataba que había estado corriendo una posible distancia considerable. Y si el silencio hubiera reinado entonces los latidos de su corazón hubieran hecho eco en la habitación.

Y el italiano el fondo pensó _. ¿Que tal si lo que esta allá afuera es lo que siempre estuve buscando? Lo que necesitaba para llenar el vacío o por lo menos hacerlo mas soportable. Eso seria increíble_.

–Lo siento Roma, después de todo no quería dejarte solo.

–Eres un idiota, como ya te dije soy una maldita nación independiente que no necesita niñeros.

–Lo se, posiblemente si sea un idiota.

Y al ver esa sonrisa traviesa, esos ojos verdes llenos de dudas pero también con coraje y determinación supo que su búsqueda había acabado. Posiblemente todo lo que había deseado ya se encontraba frente a sus narices sin que el lo pudiese notar. Ahí estaba su rayo de esperanza en contraste con la obscuridad y si Antonio no podía sacarlo del hoyo que había acabado el mismo...entonces estaba seguro de que caería con él.

–Si, pero eres _mi_ idiota.

 **¡Gracais por leer!**

 **Y...lloro! Me había salido mejor esa parte y por un menos error la borré! Así que tuve que volver a reescribir tooooodo.**

 **Y por si no entienden el titulo es obvio que después de eso Roma se volvió a convertir en propiedad española.**


End file.
